Chaotic Love
by Synere the Shattered
Summary: Love can hurt. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver know that better than anyone. Which one will get the love of their life? On Hold....
1. Love Can Be Difficult

_HELLO PEOPLES!!! I am back, with a story that does not go with my usual stuff... Plz don't flame... I am not good with thinking of romantic stuff yet, so plz, plz, don't flame... I don't own Sonic and them... they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team... _

_Chapter 1: Love Can Be Difficult_

_Silver's P.O.V_

I love her, but she only noticed me a few times. We are only friends, though I want it to be more. She can't see me, even though I want her to. This is exactly how I feel, forgotten. She has turned into a beautiful young woman over the past three years. Blaze moved on, so now I rarely see her. Most of the time, I am alone.

_Shadow's P.O.V_

I have only seen her a few times!!! How can I like her? But everytime I think of her, I think of... oooo, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Why do I always think of him when I think of her. It just... doesn't make since.

_Sonic's P.O.V_

I never noticed how beautiful her jade eyes where until now. Now they sparkle with renewed brightness, even sparkling brighter than when she almost caught me. Her pink spines are now to her waist. She is also a few inches taller. She has changed from the red dress to other things, which makes her stand out more than ever. Amy... has grown into a beautiful, young hedgehog. But, now I really miss her chasing after me...

_I know this chapter was short, but I am not very good with seeing things in a boys view, since I am a girl. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, that is, if I can get used to seeing things in a different way..._


	2. Seeing Blaze, and Talking for Once

_Ok, here is the second chapter of _Chaotic Love_. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Sonic and them, they belong to Sega._

_Chapter 2: Seeing Blaze, and Talking for Once_

Silver had been thinking, but when he heard a chair being pulled out, he almost went flying. He looked up to see someone he had been thinking about... "Hi, Blaze..." he mumbled, not really in the mood to talk with her.

"What's wrong with you, Silver. You're never this quiet," Blaze said quietly.

"Just a little worried."

"About what?" Blaze whispered, obviously curious.

"The dance..." He said, letting the troubled feeling he had before enter his voice.

Blaze just smiled. "You'll be able to get someone for the dance. I'm sure of it."

"Well... I did have an idea..."

"Tell me!"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I don't think she likes me that much..."

"Oh... well... Sorry Silver, I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye..." Silver said, half-heartedly as she ran off.

"Hmph, you like her, but you also like Amy, am I right." He heard right behind him.

"I wish you would stop suprising me like that Shala..."

"Just tell me... Isn't that true?"

"Yes..." he mumbled.

"I knew it." She smiled, as they sat down at the table.

"Right now I just want to be alone, okay..."

"Don't you dare lie to me Silver, you know that you want to be around everyone, but just afraid to be around Amy," Shala said, trying her hardest to suppress a giggle.

"Please don't read my mind right now, I have enough of a headache without you poking around..."

"I was just trying to help..." Shala whispered, pained by the venom in his voice.

"Sorry, just worried about the dance..."

"I know. We all are... Everyone is having a hard time finding someone to go with now, with Blaze gone..."

"What does Blaze have to do with this?!"

"Everyone is afraid that you are too hurt to go and find someone to go with, so they are all having a hard time..."

"Oh..."

"Hey, wanna come to the track with me, I'm supposed to meet Amy, Shadow, and Sonic there."

"All right," He mumbled, standing up.

_10 minutes later, at the track_

"Where is that slow poke, we need to get moving," Sonic said, tapping his foot.

"Calm down Sonic, I bet she is coming right now."  
"Well, she would normally be here by now, now wouldn't she."

Then they all heard a yell, "I'm comin', I'm comin', if it wasn't for this slow poke here who didn't want me to run, then I would of been here quicker."

"YOU BROUGHT SILVER WITH YOU!!!" Sonic and Amy yelled in unison.

"Yeah, he was sitting there, so I decided to bring him against his will by threatening him," Shala said, sarcasticly.

_Lets see what kind of trouble they can get into at the mall!!! Next chap, The Mall Prob!_


	3. The Mall Problem!

_Ok… I am working on this at school, so it may be a while… and I do have spell check for once! Ok, 3__rd__ Chap… and I am planning to have Rikku in this Chap._

_Disclaimers: I do not own Sonic and Co.; they belong to Sega and Sonic Team. I do not own Rikku, she belongs to RikkuMcClowFox!!!! I own Shala, and Twilight, and in this one, Twilight is a hedgehog, not a cat._

Chapter 3: The Mall Problem

At the mall

"I hope that I don't get anybody thinking I am going to steal anything again," Shala said quietly to Amy.

"Don't worry, as long as your with us, no one will suspect you of stealing a thing," Amy whispered just as quietly.

"Remember last time I came here with you guys."

Flashback 

"Oh great, here comes security."

"Hey, come back here, ya thief!!!!"

End Flashback 

"Yeah, but this time, let's not run, and just explain what we're doing."

"There's the thief again!!!" a security guard yelled.

"I'd rather not!" yelled Shala.

"Aww come on, you can take them."

"And get thrown in jail, no way!"

"You really need to learn to be braver…"

"Yeah right…"

"What are ya doin' here, thief," the security guard asked, suspicious.

"I never stole anything, and never will," Shala hissed, on the defense.

"Oh yeah, you really look like the thief."

"Well, then you have the wrong person, 'cause I never stole anything from any store in this mall!"

The boys had just noticed that they were way back there, and fighting with the security guard. Sonic was the first back.

"What is going on here?!"

"This dude thinks I stole stuff from the stores!" Shala yelled, temper rising.

"She didn't… I know her well enough that she would never do it…" Sonic said to the security guy, "Shala may look like the thief, but she isn't."

They heard a chuckle from up above, and automatically looked up. There was a light blue hedgehog up on the 5th floor, the floor no one was allowed on.

"Who are you?!" Shala yelled, pretty mad already, and this situation really wasn't helping.

"I am surprised you don't remember me, Shala the Hedgehog." Shala growled quietly. "I am someone that should be on your mind a lot, but for some… unapparent… reason, I am not…" Now the hedgehog was staring at Shadow. "Shadow the Hedgehog, what an unexpected surprise. I know someone who would really… love to be here today, but could not." Now it was Shadow's turn to growl.

"Get on with it, you freak."

"Me, a freak, HA, you must be joking."

"Not one bit." Shala was unfazed by this weird hedgehog's comments.

"Then… let's see-" She was cut off mid sentence by an angry yowl that made everyone jump. A second later, a fox that Shala recognized very quickly was next to her, and the sky blue hedgehog was only yards away from them.

"Great timing Rikku!

The vixen nodded in acknowledgment, daggers out, keeping her eyes on the hedgehog.

"It's been awhile… Twilight…" Rikku said quietly. Now everyone were getting out of the mall as fast as they could, afraid for their lives.

"Not very much time has passed since we last met, Rikku," Twilight said, hostility very clear.

"Silver, you might want to help out, you've just been standing there watching this, now help us!" Shala said in a whisper.

"Alright…" and he used his telekinesis to pin Twilight to a wall.

"Now why are you here?"

"I won't tell you…" Twilight chuckled as they heard something behind them. But when they turned, there was a weird green flash of light, that blinded them momentarily…

_Mistgirl1212: Ok!!! I finally got this chapter done!_

_Shadow: Grr…why don't I have many lines!_

_Silver: Me too! and what was the green flash?  
_

_Mistgirl1212: um… I was short on time ok... and i am still working on that...  
_


	4. War Begins!

_Hi peeps! It's me, Shala (I used to be, of course, mistgirl1212), and I hope your enjoying the story so far!_

_Shadow: Help!_

_Silver: I would, but Shala may strangle me…_

_Shala: Ha! I love having musings!_

_Tails: She doesn't own anyone, and if she did, we would all be dead! And that includes Skaar, which is owned by Skaar, and Rikku who belongs to RikkuMcClowFox!_

**Chapter 4: War Begins!**

When they could see again, Shala, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Rikku saw that Twilight was gone.

"Oh, great!" Shadow said, being sarcastic, "Now we're going to have to track her down!"

"I guess that I could do that part…" Shala volunteered, reluctantly.

"I'll go with you!" Rikku was very enthusiastic about going with Shala it seemed.

"Alright, that will make it much easier to look anyway."

Later…

"Nothin', I can't believe it! Nothin'!" Shala was about to yell by the time they got to the track.

"We'll find her, soon enough," Rikku said.

"Oh, look. The boys are out racing." They quietly sat down on the bleachers to watch the boys race around the track a couple of times. After a while, Shala stood up, and it was showing on her face that she was annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked, as she tried to keep up with the hedgehog.

"I can't take it anymore. Every time they race, Sonic wins. Time to break his winning streak." The last part was mainly to herself, but it was also for Rikku. She quickly ran down to her apartment to grab her gear. When she got back, Sonic was getting a little too cocky for her liking. She quickly jumped on her board and, going as fast as she could, caught up to them… and they had been three laps ahead!

"You guys really need to speed it up a little bit. I've passed you three times! Time to catch up to Sonic though!" And with that, she sped up even more. In a matter of seconds, she had caught up with him. She nodded quietly, acknowledging him, then sped off ahead.

"Let's just find out how fast she really can go," Sonic said quietly as he sped up as well.

They were just about to cross the finish line when they heard an explosion. Shala was the first off to find out what was wrong. Rikku was right behind her on her own gear. When they got to the site of the explosion, there was nothing left. Rubble was all over the place.

"What happened? Looks like someone set off a nuclear bomb here, just in a smaller range-" but she was cut short, because everyone heard a snarl. Then they saw a building fall right in front of them, and a huge piece just barely missed Shala. When the dust cleared, they saw a black and purple hedgehog and a black fox facing each other.

Then Shala screamed. She recognized the fox, even though she hardly remembered him. "Onyx!" The fox turned his head slightly, so that he could look at her, but when he saw Shadow, he snarled.

"I see you haven't changed your mind Shala. Shadow… one day you will pay for what you have done to my beauty of an angel, Shala." Onyx said in a deadly tone. But before Onyx could say anything else, the hedgehog attacked.

_(The author is to lazy to write the fight scene, so we will just skip that)_

Bad thing about all the fighting is that after awhile, even the strongest of fighters will tire. When the hedgehog finally did though, Onyx was collapsing. But he summoned the last bit of strength he had, and disappeared into darkness. Just as he was disappearing though, he said "I will come back for you Shala, and Shadow will die in both our hands."

_Wow… I'm even surprised to where this is going… man… this thing is supposed to be about romance, but it turns out that there is more action than romance!!!_

_Shala: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!!_

_Onyx: I don't know, but if you get Shala (OC) to go out with me I'll tell you._

_Shala: NO! NEVER!!!_


	5. Annoncement

Please forgive me for not updating since... Febuary. It's not my fault... much. I got alot of the chapter done, but then writer's block... eheheh... not long after that (while i was still having trouble with the writer's block) I lost the file... and before I could find a way to get it back... my laptop died (i had all my files on that laptop...).. So please forgive me for taking so long on this... I'll see if i can type it all by memory, but my memory is horrible, and the writer's block still reins supreme! ugh...

Shala the Hedgehog


End file.
